


Yandere Semi

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Semi ha always loved Shirabu. So when he found out the younger male started dating someone he chained him up.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 33





	Yandere Semi

Top Semi

Bottom Shirabu

Might contain a slight trigger warning

\------------------------------

Semi has always had a crush on the beautiful side banged setter of Shiritorizawa. Ever since he'd first laid eyes on him he knew that he'd be his. And even though Shirabu completely ignored his existence entirely Semi just brushed it off. His excuse was that Shirabu was playing hard to get. So when Semi found out Shirabu started dating someone he snapped and locked the younger setter up.

"Semi please stop you're scaring me." Shirabu cried out as he yanked on the chains. Semi looked up at Shirabu with a grin before leaning in and kissing the younger male's tear stained cheek.

Shirabu moved his face away not wanting Semi anywhere near him.

"Baby don't be scared I won't hurt you.~" Semi said reassuring Shirabu as he placed his bloody hand on the younger male's cheek.

"Semi-"Shirabu was cut off my Semi placing his lips on top of Shirabu. Shirabu tried pushing Semi off of him but he soon melted into the kiss even tho he tried his best not to.

One of Semi's hands roamed down Shirabu's back and slipped down the younger male's pants.

He slowly slipped in a finger as he bit down on Shirabu's bottom lip. Shirabu let out a small whimper as he felt one of Semi's fingers thrust inside him. Not being satisfied Semi added in another finger and started to slowly tease Shirabu's hole.

Shirabu whimpered and slowly thrusted his hips back onto Semi's fingers. Semi grinned at the reaction and added in another finger quickly thrusting in and out of Shirabu's tight hole occasionally hitting the younger male's prosate. 

Semi soon took out his fingers and un hooked Shirabu from the chains and brought him to the bed. He quickly hooked the younger male onto the head board before spreading his legs open. Semi took off his pants and lined himself up with Shirabu's hole slowly thrusting inside of him. 

Shirabu bit his lip and closed his eyes as he felt Semi harshly thrust inside of him hitting his prosate. (Or however tf u spell it)

Semi grabbed onto Shirabu's waste as he leaned down and bit the younger male's neck. He thrusted inside Shirabu once more before digging his nails in Shirabu's milky skin. Shirabu started to moan as he felt Semi thrust deep into him once more. He slightly arched his back as he left Semi thrust into his prostate once more.

Semi started to draw a finger down Shirabu's back before biting down onto Shirabu's shoulder and drawing blood. Semi licked up the drawed blood before his hand trailed down to Shirabu's nipple. He thrusted inside the younger setter once more before pulling out and cumming onto the younger male's back.

After a few more rounds Shirabu's legs had gone out and he was now laid out on the bed catching his breath as Semi prepared him for round 20 or sum. Chile i don't even know.


End file.
